Barbie Roberts
To hasło dotyczy postaci z filmów Barbie, zobacz inne strony z tym tytułem. Barbara „Barbie” Millicent Roberts – postać z serii filmów Barbie. Amerykańska aktorka. Mieszka w Malibu w Kalifornii ze swoimi siostrami i zwierzętami domowymi. Biografia Pełnym nazwiskiem Barbie jest Barbara Millicent Roberts. W serii powieści wydanej przez Random House w latach 60. XIX wieku, podane zostały imiona jej rodziców i ich pochodzenie – George i Margaret Roberts z fikcyjnego miasteczka Willows w stanie WisconsinCynthia Lawrence; Bette Lou Maybee (1962). Here's Barbie. Random House. OCLC 15038159.. W powieściach wydanych przez Random House, Barbie uczęszczała do liceum Willows High School, podczas gdy według książek Generation Girl wydanych przez Golden Books w 1999 roku uczęszczała do fikcyjnego liceum Manhattan International High School w Nowym Jorku (szkoły opartej na rzeczywistym Stuyvesant High SchoolMarcia Biederman (20.09.1999). Generation Next: A newly youthful Barbie takes Manhattan. Nowy Jork.). Obecnie Barbie mieszka w Malibu, w stanie Kalifornia. Ma chłopaka Kena. Para zerwała ze sobą w walentynki 2004 roku, ale wrócili do siebie w walentynki 2011 roku. Po zerwaniu z Kenem, Barbie przez pewien czas chodziła z Blaine'em – surferem z Kalifornii. Barbie przyjaźni się też z siostrą Blaine'a, Summer. Najlepszą przyjaciółką Barbie jest Teresa, która zastąpiła jej pierwszą najlepszą przyjaciółkę, Midge. Przyjaźni się ona także z Nikki, Summer i Raquelle, jej rywalką z czasów dzieciństwa, z którą jest obecnie w dobrych stosunkach. Barbie ma również bardzo dużą rodzinę, która zmieniała się wraz z upływem czasu. Rodzicami Barbie są George i Margaret, ale nigdy nie pojawili się w żadnym z filmów. Dziewczyna ma z nimi bardzo dobre relacje. W filmie Barbie w świecie mody poznajemy jej ciotkę Millicent. Barbie miała też sześcioro młodszego rodzeństwa. Są to: Skipper, Todd, Tutti/Stacie, Chelsea, Shelly i Krissy. Obecnie Barbie pokazuje się wyłącznie z siostrami Skipper, Stacie i Chelsea. Barbie miała ponad 50 zwierzaków, w tym różne koty i psy, konie, pandę, lwiątko i zebrę. Obecnie jej zwierzakami (przedstawionymi w serii Barbie: Life in the Dreamhouse) są pies Taffy, kotka Blissa i klacz Tawny. Historia Barbie w Dziadku do orzechów 150px|right Barbie pojawia się na początku i na końcu filmu. Jej młodsza siostra Shelly denerwuje się tym, że ma zatańczyć na scenie, ponieważ nie potrafi opanować kroków. Aby dać jej pewności siebie, Barbie opowiedziała jej historię pewnej odważnej dziewczyny o imieniu Klara. Wysłuchanie historii Barbie pozwoliło jej młodszej siostrzyczce uwierzyć, że może być odważna na scenie. Shelly w końcu stawia poprawnie kroki baletowe i ściska Barbie. Barbie jako Roszpunka right|150px Barbie pojawia się na początku i na końcu filmu. Gdy dziewczyna maluje krajobraz spokojnej plaży, Shelly zastanawia się nad tym, co ma namalować. Zwierza się Barbie, że nie jest w stanie niczego wymyślić, ale Barbie mówi jej, że wszystkie jej pomysły będą wspaniałe. Shelly prosi siostrę, by powiedziała jej, co ma malować, więc Barbie zachęca ją do użycia wyobraźni. Shelly nadal wątpi w swoje zdolności malarskie i pomysły, więc Barbie opowiada jej intrygującą i inspirującą opowieść o Roszpunce, której magiczny pędzel i wyobraźnia zmieniły jej życie. Shelly jest zaskoczona tą historią i żałuje, że nie posiada magicznego pędzla. Jednak Barbie mówi do siostry, że przecież go ma, podając jej pędzel. Po tym mówi jej, że całą magię ma w sercu. Podekscytowana Shelly mówi Barbie, że zna sekret Roszpunki: malowała to, o czym marzyła. Po czym podbiega do płótna i zaczyna malować. Barbie z Jeziora Łabędziego right|150px Pewnej nocy w obozie dla dzieci Barbie udała się w stronę domków, żeby sprawdzić, co się u nich dzieje. Zauważa Shelly siedzącą na zewnątrz domku zamiast leżącej w łóżku, więc poszła zapytać się jej, czy coś się stało. Dziewczynka nie przyzwyczaiła się do spania poza domem. Mimo że nie mogła się doczekać obozu i marzyła o jutrzejszym wyścigu drużynowym, czuje się nieswojo. Barbie pociesza ją opowiadając jej, że bez niej to już nie będzie to samo, a następnie pokazuje jej gwiazdozbiór Cygnus – Gwiazdozbiór Łabędzia. Barbie powiada Shelly historię Odetty. Była to dziewczyna, która zmieniła się w łabędzia i odkryła odwagę w najbardziej nieprawdopodobnym miejscu: w samej sobie. Barbie i Diamentowy Pałac right|150px Przypisy en:Barbie Roberts Kategoria:Barbie Kategoria:Postacie z filmu Barbie w Dziadku do orzechów Kategoria:Postacie z filmu Barbie jako Roszpunka Kategoria:Postacie z filmu Barbie z Jeziora Łabędziego Kategoria:Postacie z filmu Barbie i Diamentowy Pałac Kategoria:Postacie z filmu Barbie w Wigilijnej Opowieści Kategoria:Postacie z filmu Barbie przedstawia Calineczkę Kategoria:Postacie z filmu Barbie w świecie mody Kategoria:Postacie z filmu Barbie i sekret wróżek Kategoria:Postacie z filmu Barbie: Idealne święta Kategoria:Postacie z filmu Barbie i siostry w krainie kucyków Kategoria:Postacie z filmu Wielka przygoda z pieskami Kategoria:Postacie z filmu Barbie: Tajne agentki Kategoria:Postacie z filmu Barbie i siostry na tropie piesków Kategoria:Postacie z filmu Barbie w świecie gier Kategoria:Postacie z filmu Barbie: Delfiny z Magicznej Wyspy Kategoria:Postacie z Barbie: Life in the Dreamhouse